


Four Seasons of Wuko

by greeneyed772



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyed772/pseuds/greeneyed772
Summary: Set after Season 4 - Wu is leading the effort to transition the Earth Kingdom to a democracy and Mako is still his bodyguard. A bumpy carriage ride launches the two men on a new (sexy) path. The story follows the evolution of Wuko over a year, mostly smut with some cute romantic moments sprinkled in.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Spring

A horse-drawn carriage rattled down the dirt road at the outer northern reaches of the Earth Kingdom. The road is dotted with pink and yellow flowers that had recently emerged from a long frost. Inside the carriage sat Wu (formerly a prince) and Mako (still his bodyguard). Wu had been shepherding the kingdom’s transition to democracy, in the aftermath of Kuvira’s destructive rampage and years of repression under the Earth Queen. So, this breezy afternoon found him in an old-school carriage (these roads were too narrow and bumpy for vehicles) returning from a meeting with a local leader who had seized control in this corner of the kingdom during the instability of Kuvira’s reign. The meeting had gone relatively well. Wu was a very smooth talker and had convinced the man to tentatively participate in their democratic experiment. 

Mako sat across from Wu, facing forward and regularly looking from side to side to make sure no one was going to ambush them. There was still a lot of resentment and hostility towards Wu, from both monarchists and Kuvira’s former supporters. On more than one occasion, Mako had had to rescue Wu from angry protesters and in one case, a would-be assassin. Wu rarely went anywhere without Mako, and Mako was finding the former prince annoyed him less and less. If he was being honest, he was really impressed with how Wu had transformed from a bratty prince into a persuasive advocate for democracy. That said, Wu still carried a lot of traces of his old self. He was still a total snob, generally demanding the finest food, drink, and entertainment. And he was also endlessly flirtatious, with both men and women. Mako had never seen Wu actually follow through though, and he would know, since they were almost always together. 

As the carriage bumped along, it bumped the two young men in their seats along with it. And Mako was beginning to have a problem. Each bump caused his tight slacks to rub against his dick, which was starting to lengthen. Mako hadn’t had sex in quite some time. After he and Korra broke up, there was the occasional hook-up, a few mostly unsuccessful dates, but nothing serious. He had even gotten a blow job once from an older man he met at a bar. He wouldn’t call himself gay, just a little desperate, and the man was very eager and skilled. Mako shook his head, trying to clear it and not think about how it felt to flood the older man’s throat with his seed. He tried to adjust his half-hard cock without Wu noticing, which was difficult because they were sitting about a foot apart. Luckily Wu was looking out the window and his mind elsewhere. But as Mako adjusted himself, Wu turned his head back, seeming to notice something out of the corner of his eye. Mako’s face got red and he quickly looked out the window, trying to look serious. “Focus, focus Mako. Not the time for your dick to be acting up!” He tried to focus on his breathing and caught a whiff of Wu’s piney fragrance. It smelled nice, familiar; he couldn’t believe that this person he used to truly resent was now his main companion (but also his employer). 

The carriage hit a rock as it rounded a bend and Wu was launched into the air and onto his bodyguard. Wu yelled and landed with an inelegant thud. His knees collided painfully with the floor and he latched onto the firebender’s torso for support. 

“Ouch. That really hurt” Wu said, trying to get up. Mako tried to help, pulling the smaller man up towards him but as he did so, Wu’s chest pressed up against Mako’s penis, which was pretty hard still. Mako let out an involuntary groan and thrust forward slightly. He tried to play it cool as he turned crimson. 

“Mako, what the…” exclaimed Wu in shock. He recovered quickly though. “I’m so flattered. Is this for me?” Mako got redder and redder and started stammering: “No – we.. what are you talking—? I didn’t—.” He couldn’t even get a full sentence out. Wu started grinning and grabbed Mako’s throbbing length through his tight slacks. He felt his heart beating fast. He had had a huge crush on Mako since the beginning; not just attracted to, an actual crush where he imagined cuddling together and other gay stuff like that. And here he was, his palm over his sexy bodyguard’s cock. 

“I know you want this, Mako. You’re so painfully hard right now and I know you haven’t cum in ages. That’s why you’re so uptight. Well that among other things. How good would it feel Mako to explode inside my mouth…?” Wu said this all in a harsh whisper and squeezed Mako at strategic moments. He could feel the firebender’s willpower ebbing away as he thrust up gently into his hand. Mako looked down into Wu’s bright green eyes and nodded slightly. He quickly unbuttoned Mako’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Mako was wearing tight black briefs that showed off his long, muscular legs. His dick was straining against the fabric and a wet spot was forming at the tip. 

Wu wrapped his lips around Mako’s dickhead through his underwear, taking in the smell of this beautiful man. Mako looked to be quite big, and Wu was excited. Mako was enjoying himself a lot too, moaning quietly, somewhat lost in anticipation. Wu slipped his fingers into Mako’s waistband and pulled his underwear down as well. The firebender’s dick sprang to attention, right at Wu’s eye level. It was beautiful, long, thick, and uncut. Wu licked his lips and leaned forward, taking the tip in his wet mouth. 

“Ohh fuck” Mako said, thrusting forward before he could stop himself. Wu gagged slightly. Mako started to apologize but Wu stopped him. 

“No Mako. I want you to take charge. That’s so hot. I want you to use my mouth. Do whatever you want to me.” He started to suck again and Mako settled back in his seat, enjoying the spectacular royal blow job from his boss. Mako was really impressed with Wu’s oral skills. He didn’t want to think too much about it but assumed he had had dalliances with men around the palace back in the day. Wu’s mouth was warm and tight around the firebender as he swallowed him down to the base. Mako’s head was resting back against the seat and his eyes were half-closed. He seemed to be in an ecstatic trance. Wu ran his soft hands up and down those muscular legs, massaging Mako’s thighs as he slurped hungrily. 

After a few minutes, Wu pulled off for air, gasping slightly. Mako moaned at the loss and rubbed his hands through Wu’s hair. “Shit, your mouth is incredible. I know we shouldn’t be doing this but you are so hot right now.” Wu smiled, looking up at Mako with those bright eyes as he continued to stroke him. Mako was hard and leaking a lot. Wu lapped at the uncut pink head, tasting the slightly salty pre-cum and causing the firebender to writhe with pleasure. “You are driving me crazy, Prince – I mean Wu.” 

“Oh yeah?” Wu said mischievously, licking him from base to tip. “How long have you wanted your dick in my mouth, Mako? Did you fantasize about fucking my throat back when I was a whiny prince?” 

“Honestly, no I didn’t. I’m just really horny right now.” Mako laughed. “But I would love to fuck your throat.” He thrust up into Wu’s grip, and jerked his head, indicating what he wanted. Wu opened his mouth to let the firebender in. Mako placed his hands around Wu’s head and pushed forward tentatively. Not feeling much resistance, he thrust in harder and faster, resulting in a wet squelching sound. Wu’s hands gripped Mako’s thighs; he felt those strong muscles contract as Mako lifted out of his seat to fuck his mouth. Wu reached down with one hand to touch his own dick through his pants. He was so turned on he could hardly stand it. Mako’s long dick was hard to swallow, but Wu was sufficiently experienced to avoid gagging or accidentally biting him. Mako pulled out after a bit, tired of thrusting in this moving carriage. His throbbing cock was covered in a mix of precum and throat slime. He waggled it in front of Wu, who looked mesmerized and was pawing his own dick. Feeling daring, Mako lightly slapped his cock against Wu’s cheek. Wu let out a high-pitched moan, feeling the sticky juices on his face. Mako slapped him harder with his dick, enjoying the dominance over the smaller man. Wu panted and licked the firebender’s leaking head again. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Mako asked huskily. “You like licking up my pre-cum, huh? You like being a slut for me?” He was pushing the limits here. Wu was still his boss and also kind of his friend, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. On the contrary, Wu leaned into the role, nodding his head and biting his lip sexily. He lapped again as more liquid appeared at the slit. “That is so hot Wu” Mako said, stroking himself and watching the other man lick each bead of pre-cum that appeared. “I’m getting pretty close.” 

“Good. So are we...” Wu muttered, recognizing their surroundings as close to the inn where they’d be staying on the way back to Ba Sing Se. He took Mako back into his mouth and slurped hungrily, feeling the firebender’s burning cock straining, ready to burst. Mako yelled out and held Wu’s head in place. He came hard, filling Wu’s mouth with a massive load. Wu swallowed nearly all of it, trying not to miss a drop of the hot salty juices he knew he would now crave. 

Wu got up and back into his seat. His knees were aching, but it had been very much worth it. He looked up at Mako who was panting and looking a little sheepish. Wu winked at him and smiled slightly, as if to say, ‘this doesn’t have to be weird.’ Mako gave him a little smile as the carriage slowed into the town where they’d be spending the night. When the carriage stopped at the inn, the driver came back to open the doors for them. Mako suddenly noticed a small bit of cum that was still on Wu’s cheek and frantically gestured at Wu to clean it up. Without missing a beat, Wu wiped the spot with a handkerchief and greeted the driver.


	2. Summer

It was a hot, humid day in Ba Sing Se, the type of day that makes a person want to hide in the shade or nap, or both. It was early afternoon, and many residents of the city’s inner ring were enjoying some rest after a filling lunch. In the middle and outer rings, life continued as usual, with merchants and beggars sweating in the summer sun. They did not have the luxury of naps.

Wu (formerly Prince Wu) did have the luxury of naps but was enjoying a different kind of pleasure. He was bent over his desk with his pants around his ankles. Mako, his bodyguard, stood behind him, his large penis thrusting quickly in and out of Wu’s round ass. Both men were sweating a lot; the fans in the room were no match for the heat of the day or of their bodies.

“Fuck me Mako. Fuck me!” Wu squealed, pushing his perky tan butt up to meet the larger man’s forceful thrusts. They had been having sex in secret for months, ever since their dalliance in the carriage. They had to find moments in the day when they would not be disturbed, for the scandal of the Earth Republic’s leader being gay and sleeping with his bodyguard might completely undo the progress Wu had been making in building up the new nation. And although both men were clearly really enjoying each other’s bodies, they had not yet talked about what this all meant. In fact, they had never kissed or had sex in Wu’s private chambers. Wu had tried to make it happen but Mako resisted, feeling he would be crossing a line. Instead, he let Wu blow him in a closet, and filled the eager bottom in the dressing room of the palace gym. Today they were lucky to have more time, as many of the palace ministers and staff were in a meeting, planning for a big event the following week with the President of the United Republic.

Wu had called Mako into his study earlier after lunch. He had been horny all day but had to finish drafting some speeches before he could take time off; he had become annoyingly responsible since Kuvira’s coup. Mako could tell the moment he walked in what Wu wanted; he could see a glint in Wu’s green eyes and felt like he could even smell the pheromones wafting off him. After a few minutes’ chitchat, Mako had swept the smaller man into his toned arms and pressed him up against the desk. Wu let out a soft moan as Mako ground his hardening dick against him.

“You like that?” Mako said, grinning. Wu nodded; his lips looked full and moist. Mako knew that Wu probably wanted to suck him again, but Mako had other ideas. They finally had the privacy to be leisurely and loud, and Mako wanted to savor it. But he also didn’t want to get too into foreplay; he had increasingly felt the urge to kiss his boss and foreplay made that possibility especially likely. Mako unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, fully erect now and starting to leak. Wu licked his lips as he stared at Mako’s beautiful, long penis, the focus of his sexual obsessions these days. He didn’t get to enjoy the view too long, however, as Mako spun him around so his arms and chest were splayed across the desk. The firebender undid the clasp on Wu’s pants and yanked them down along with his underwear. He pulled his own pants and shirt off as well, leaving on only his tight briefs.

Mako squeezed himself and groaned in pleasure as he looked at the beautiful butt and toned, tan legs in front of him. It was an image of submission from the person that used to nag and boss him around constantly (and sometimes still did, if he was being honest). He grabbed both butt cheeks in his strong, calloused hands and squeezed hard. Wu moaned and arched his ass back. Mako spanked him. “Stay still!” he ordered as he ran his hands across the smaller man’s smooth backside. He continued to alternately caress and spank Wu for several minutes as he felt the prince begin to gyrate with desire.

“Fuck you’re so pretty all spread out for me on the table. You like it when I dominate you, huh?” Mako didn’t need a verbal response, as Wu’s ass seemed to be speaking for him. He knelt down in front of Wu, pulling apart his cheeks to expose a pinkish-brown hole surrounded by a small amount of hair. Wu was already sweating quite a bit from the temperature and the excitement. Mako stuck his tongue out to lick the beads of sweat and then swiped across Wu’s hole.

“Ohhhh Mako. Fuck, that feels amazing!!!” Wu cried out. Mako had never had time to eat Wu’s ass properly, and although he didn’t have much experience, he was determined to give Wu pleasure from this. He licked up and down, trying different paces and depths of probing. Wu seemed to respond especially well to Mako stabbing his tongue in and out and to his lips sucking hungrily around his hole. Mako was getting really turned on and stuck his hand inside his briefs to stroke himself. He was leaking quite a bit at this point. He tried kneading and spanking Wu’s butt in between tonguing as well and even tried biting the meaty part of his cheeks.

“Ow!” Wu turned his head around and looked at Mako. “Actually, do that again. It just surprised—oww!”

Mako bit down harder this time. “Don’t talk! I know that’s hard for you…” Wu giggled slightly and lay his head back in his hands, submitting to Mako’s excellent rim job. After a few more minutes, Wu felt a long finger teasing his entrance. His hole was pretty moist now, from the combination of sweat and spit, and Mako’s finger eased in without any lube. And while Mako was newer to ass eating, he had expert, experienced fingers. Wu tried not to think about Korra or Asami or any women but figured that was probably where it came from… He moaned and pressed his ass back into Mako’s twisting index finger. Mako added another finger after a bit, scissoring slightly to loosen Wu’s hole more. He knew his penis was pretty big and their usual sessions were too fast and surreptitious to open Wu up fully for him. Wu seemed to enjoy the pain of being pounded but still…

Mako pulled his fingers out and felt Wu let out a small sigh at the loss, quickly followed by a gasp as he felt his bodyguard spit into him and tongue his hole . “Damn, Mako. You turn me on so much. I want to feel you in me, please!” Mako smirked to himself and after a few more licks, stood up. He stroked his hard cock and spanked Wu’s pert cheeks. Wu was now begging for Mako to fill him, mumbling and moaning with pleasure. Mako took his sweet time still, running his now dripping cock along Wu’s crack and teasing his hole with the head. It took a lot of Mako’s will power for not fuck Wu right away. The only thing holding him back was the power trip he got from withholding his dick from the slutty ex-prince.

“Seems like you want this dick bad, Wu.” Wu nodded with his ass, pressing back so that the tip of the firebender’s cock breached his entrance. This time it was Mako’s turn to lose control. He moaned loudly and thrust forward a tiny bit. But Wu knew that that dick was his now. He needed more lube but wanted to enjoy the firebender’s long dick for a few minutes before the deep fucking began. He pushed his ass back a little more so that the head was fully inside him and squeezed his tight ring of muscle around Mako. Mako dug his fingers into Wu’s hips, trying to control himself and not immediately go to pounding (as was their norm).

“Fuck Wu, I can’t hold back anymore. I need to fuck you good and deep.” This was all Wu needed to hear (and maintain a bit of dignity and control). He jerked his head at a small drawer in the desk where Mako could find lube. Mako squirted some onto his hand, coating his hard cock and then applying some in and around Wu’s tight ass. “You ready?” Mako asked, stroking himself. Wu looked back at Mako.

“Yes. Very.” Mako rubbed himself along Wu’s crack and hole, teasing the smaller man a bit before pushing forward and sliding the first few inches in. Wu cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and Mako paused for a second. Wu looked back at Mako and nodded slightly, and Mako knew he could start to move. He pushed slowly into the ex-prince, feeling each inch get swallowed by that tight, hungry hole. Wu moaned as he felt that long, hot rod fill him fully. Mako wiggled his hips a bit to make sure every bit of his cock was sheathed; the heat surrounding him felt incredible. Wu moaned loudly at that wiggle and pushed his ass back. Mako then started to thrust in and out of Wu, speeding up a bit as he grabbed the smaller man’s hips.

“Damn, Mako, your cock feels soooo good inside me!” Wu said in a choked voice. He couldn’t believe how much he had started to crave sex with his bodyguard over the past few months. It had started tentatively after that initial carriage blow job but had escalated quickly since then. He heard and felt the slap of skin against skin and the scratch of Mako’s pubes against his ass as that big shaft buried itself deeper inside Wu. Mako was dripping with sweat now, his smooth, muscular chest glistening in the summer heat. He ran his hands across Wu’s back, lightly massaging him. Mako then grabbed Wu’s two round ass cheeks firmly, using them as leverage to pound his hole faster. Wu moaned louder and thrust back to meet Mako’s big cock, his own leaking onto the desk below him and mixing with the sweat dripping off of both men.

After a while, Mako pulled out, causing Wu to moan at the loss. “Let’s change positions. I want you on your side.” They went over to the elegant green chaise on the other side of the room. It looked out over the manicured palace grounds. Even though no one would be able to see them from down below, it still felt a lot more exposed than their usual sex spots, and it made Mako feel naughty. He knelt on the chaise and positioned the ex-prince on his side, opening up his legs to expose his loosened hole. Mako’s dick jumped at the sight and he rubbed his throbbing head around the entrance.

“You feeling good?” Mako asked him. Wu nodded, his eyelids heavy with desire. “Can I keep going?” Another nod. Mako put a bit more lube on his cock (though the sweat and precum was doing a good job of this already) and pushed in. It went in a lot easier this time and Mako grunted as Wu’s ass lips parted to pull him in to the hilt.

“Ohhh…” Wu moaned as the firebender’s long cock filled him completely. “Mako you fuck me so good. Make me your little slut, Mako. My ass needs to be filled!” He tended to babble dirty-talk the more turned on he got. Mako didn’t mind. On the contrary, it made him feel powerful; his cock swelled with pride as he drilled the smaller man’s tight hole. Wu looked up at his hot bodyguard, the way his taut abs contracted with each thrust, those muscular arms prying his legs apart. Mako shook his head to clear his sweaty hair out of his face; both men were completely drenched. Wu felt so good and was pretty sure he was falling for this sexy (mostly) silent man.

Just then, Mako put his hand between Wu’s spread legs to grab his half-hard, leaking cock. Most of the time they hooked up, the focus was on Mako’s pleasure. Wu got off on blowing and being fucked by hot firebender, so it worked, but the feeling of Mako’s calloused hand on his dick really turned him on. He felt the blood rush to his cock as it swelled. Mako stroked him in time with his hip thrusts and Wu threw his head back in pleasure. The feeling was incredible but before he could fully enjoy it, Mako pulled out. Wu whined as he suddenly felt empty.

“Sorry… I was getting close and didn’t want it to end yet.” Mako muttered, sitting back and squeezing his hard shaft in his hand. His pupils were dilated and his breath ragged. There was a bead of fluid dripping out of the tip and Wu knew how turned on Mako was.

“It’s okay. I was getting there too when you started to stroke me. You’re feel incredible - I’m gonna be limping for a week!” Wu reached out and ran his finger along his bodyguard’s leaking slit, which caused him to shudder with pleasure. He smirked and licked the precum off his sticky finger.

Mako shut his eyes; that image of submission was too much. But after a few deep breaths, he seemed to regain control of himself and repositioned himself over the smaller man. “You want to keep going like this or something different?” he asked.

“I like this. Feels amazing.”

Mako lined himself up with Wu’s entrance and plunged in all the way without waiting. Wu cried out. “Fuck, sorry. I should’ve—”

“Do it again. Shove your big cock into me, Mako!” So Mako pulled out almost all the way before slamming his hips forward again. This time, Wu was more prepared and moaned loudly, feeling the intense pleasure of his bodyguard’s length stretching his insides. Mako was getting off on the power of knowing his cock could drive Wu wild with desire, and that each time he pulled out would make the ex-prince want it more. He pressed his hand along Wu’s hard dick again, putting pressure on it as he continued to thrust in and out fully.

“Mako… I’m getting close. Not gonna last too much—” he stopped talking as he felt the firebender’s strong fingers on his throat. Wu’s eyes got wide with surprise and pleasure as Mako continued to thrust in and out while choking him. What happened next Wu was even more surprising. Mako leaned in close and kissed him hungrily. Wu kissed him back, shocked but enjoying the feeling those hot, thin lips on his soft, plump ones. Wu felt his orgasm race through him; he was light-headed from slight asphyxiation and all his focus was on the heat of Mako’s cock and lips. He pulled out of this kiss and threw his head back. His face contorted silently as white ropes shot out of his cock and covered his stomach.

Mako cried out loudly as he felt Wu’s ass tightening around him. He dug his fingers into the smaller man’s hips as his body convulsed. He felt his cock expand even more, pumping load after warm load into his eager bottom. Mako’s thrusts slowed as the last drops of cum flowed out of him into Wu. He ran his hands across Wu’s tan chest, trying to breathe as he recovered from the most intense orgasm of his life. Slowly, Mako pulled out; his whole body was tingling and his dick felt very sensitive. He collapsed onto the chaise next to his boss, sweaty and spent.

Wu was wiping himself off with a towel, also trying to return to reality. His head was also buzzing; Mako had kissed him and his brain and heart felt like they were going to explode! But what did it mean?? He looked curiously over at his bodyguard, trying to read him. Mako caught his eye and then looked away, trying to rearrange his face into its usual seriousness.

“Mako –” Wu began.

“Got carried away. Don’t think too much of it.” Mako muttered, still not looking at him.

Wu, torn between anxiety and joy, moved closer to his firebender. They both looked out over the gardens below and felt the tiniest breeze cut through the stifling air. Wu ran his slender fingers along Mako’s bicep and squeezed. He kissed Mako gently on the cheek and said “Yeah, yeah, I know…”


End file.
